Historia de un taxi
by shyclueless
Summary: Shikamaru es un taxista... Lo unico que les diré es que si han escuchado la canción ya se imaginarán. Pero les sugiero entren y averiguen.


**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei. O al menos eso he ****leído.**

**La canción es del gran Ricardo Arjona.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a Chris por ayudarme con la historia. MUCHAS THANK YOU!**

**HISTORIA DE UN TAXI**

Eran las diez de la noche piloteaba mi nave  
Era mi taxi un VolksWagen del año 68  
Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje  
Las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada  
Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda  
El escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria  
Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla  
Mientras que el retrovisor decía ve que pantorrillas  
Yo ví un poco más

Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. Soy taxista en New York. Eran las diez de la noche. Era un día de esos malos. No tuve ningún pasajero. Una rubia preciosa en minifalda me detuvo. Mientras yo me fijaba en sus esculturales piernas una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus hermosos ojos negros.

"Soy Temari" se presentó ella.

"Shikamaru" le dije.

Sacó un cigarro algo extraño y yo le ofrecí fuego deprisa, pero me temblaba la mano. "¿Por quién llora?" le pregunté.

"Por Shino Aburame, un maldito bastardo, que se cree que por ser rico me puede engañar." Me contestó la rubia con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios rosados.

"Alguien así no merece sus lágrimas. A demás, ya sabe lo que dicen _A rey muerto, rey puesto_". Le dije a través del retrovisor.

Eran las diez con cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma  
Me dijo me llamo Norma mientras cruzaba la pierna  
Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa  
Le ofrecí fuego de prisa y me temblaba la mano  
Le pregunte por quien llora y me dijo por un tipo  
Que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme  
No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse (le dije)  
Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse  
Y me sonrio

Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida  
Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida  
Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama  
Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama  
Me pregunte

Ella sonrió al escuchar esto; una sonrisa malvada, que, a cualquiera, le hubiese asustado, pero que a mí me resultó encantadoramente embrujante, surcó su rostro. No lo puedo negar, era encantadora. "También dicen que la venganza es dulce". Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. "Da vuelta a la izquierda. Vamos a ver que pasa después de un par de tequilas". Dijo ella con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

Lo ví abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha  
Es de clase muy sencilla lo se por su facha  
Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado  
Yo estaba idiotizado con el espejo empañado  
Me dijo doble en la esquina iremos hasta mi casa  
Después de un par de tequilas veremos que es lo que pasa  
Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra  
Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra  
Y un poco más

Bueno que quieren que les diga. Fuimos a su casa y pues... digamos que le besé hasta la sombra. Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, nunca ví el tequila...

"Sabe, mi horario abrió un abismo." le dije "Ya casi no veo a mi mujer".

"No es lo mismo," dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga "pero ambos sufrimos".

"Usted en su mansión, yo en los bares" le respondí mientras una sonrisa amarga, también, aparecía en mi rostro.

Ella se levantó y se vistió. Yo sólo la observaba.

Entonces se volteó y mientras sonreía maliciosamente, me dijo "Vístete, que él sepa que no estoy sola".

Yo solo atiné a asentir. No supe porque, tal vez fue el resplandor de la Luna, pero había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo especial, no podría describirlo.

No se sienta tan sola sufro aunque no es lo mismo  
Mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo  
Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales  
Usted sufre en su mansión yo sufro en los arrabales  
Me dijo vente conmigo que sepa no estoy sola  
Se hizo en el pelo una cola fuimos al bar donde estaban  
Entramos precisamente el abrazaba una chica  
Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica  
Era mi mujer

Regresamos al restaurante, y entramos. Lo ví en una mesa al fondo. Abrazaba a una hermosa rubia. Y yo conocía perfectamente a esa rubia. Era mi mujer. Que caprichoso el destino es, ¿no?

Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida  
Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida  
Que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero  
Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero  
Me pregunte

Saben, desde entonces ellos se ven a escondidas; juegan a engañarnos. Pero, desde entonces la rubia para el taxi, siempre a las diez y en el mismo lugar.

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos  
Se ven en el mismo bar...  
Y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las diez  
en el mismo lugar

Para los que no se dieron cuenta la otra rubia era Ino.

Mis más sinceras disculpas para los fans de Shino, lo he tratado muy mal.

Lo siento.

Pero en la proxima lo tratare mejor. Lo prometo.

PS: Para los que aún están un poco confundidos eran 2 rubias.


End file.
